bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Formation! The Worst Tag
|image = |kanji = 結成! 最悪のタッグ |romaji = Kessei! Saiaku no taggu |episodenumber = 26 |chapters = Chapter 85, Chapter 86, Chapter 87 |arc = Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc |previousepisode = Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? |nextepisode = Release the Death Blow! |japair = April 5, 2005 |engair = March 10, 2007 |opening = D-tecnoLife |ending = Houkiboshi }} is the twenty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are scattered throughout the Seireitei, where they encounter new enemies. Summary creates a shield to catch her and Uryū Ishida.]] Having been split up by their exploding cannonball, the Ryoka begin falling all across the Seireitei. As he sees the ground rushing up toward him, Yasutora Sado summons his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante, and prepares to unleash an energy blast. Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue tells Uryū Ishida to hold onto her before creating a shield below the two of them with Santen Kesshun, and Yoruichi Shihōin hurtles through the air alone in a different direction. and Ganju Shiba survive their landing.]] Elsewhere, while struggling with Ichigo Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba projects a Seppa wave outward from his palm right before the two of them crash into the ground below. The dust clears to reveal a large sand pit, from which Ichigo and Ganju emerge as they begin coughing up sand. Noting that Ganju's strange spell saved them, Ichigo sees that he is still coughing and kicks him in annoyance. Falling forward onto the sand in front of him, Ganju angrily grabs Ichigo by the collar. and Yumichika Ayasegawa find Ichigo and Ganju.]] Ganju accuses Ichigo of having a lot of nerve to attack the one who saved his life, but Ichigo refutes this and begins to explain that he was just trying to show his appreciation, only to stop in shock as 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa appear on the roof behind him. When Ikkaku declares that he is lucky today, Ichigo and Ganju look up at him and Yumichika as they leap down from the roof to the ground next to the sand pit. Noting that they found two intruders after skipping out on guard duty because it was boring, Ikkaku gleefully hops from foot to foot while praising how lucky he is before stating that Ichigo and Ganju are not. hides from the Shinigami in a tree.]] Meanwhile, while they look at a large crater in the ground, several unseated Shinigami question how this is possible and observe that the lack of a body means the Ryoka is still alive as they move out to find him. Sitting on the branch of a nearby tree with a bird standing on the shoulder protrusion of his Brazo Derecha de Gigante, Sado wonders what he should do next. Elsewhere, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira runs through an alley with several unseated Shinigami from his division, and upon seeing Yoruichi hurtling toward them, Izuru stops and commands the others to get ready as he assumes a battle stance, only for Yoruichi to disappear right before hitting him. Caught off-guard by the resulting flash of light, Izuru and his men assume that Yoruichi is gone and run off to search elsewhere. However, Yoruichi reappears on a nearby rooftop and notes that being alone may prove more convenient before walking away. In another part of the Seireitei, Uryū kneels over a sleeping Orihime as she mutters that Ichigo is misunderstanding the rules of the video game they are playing, and as Uryū moves to wake her up, Orihime bolts awake out of frustration, slamming the back of her head into Uryū's face in the process. As Orihime turns around to see him, an aching Uryū inquires if she is alright while clutching his nose in pain. Upon being informed by Uryū that they seem to have landed in a deserted area, Orihime claps her hands together in celebration of their luck, only to cringe in pain and clutch her bandaged upper right arm. Uryū tells her to be careful and recounts how she was injured in the fall, leading to him administering first-aid with the bandages he was carrying around, before admitting that he does not have any painkillers, prompting a surprised Orihime to thank him while questioning his decision to carry bandages around. Though Orihime assures him that she is fine, Uryū apologizes for her getting hurt in the process of protecting him, which would not have happened if he were not there. However, Orihime asserts that it would have happened anyway due to how clumsy she is, to Uryū's surprise, and describes how him not being there with bandages would have resulted in her losing a lot of blood and becoming unable to move. With Uryū smiling at her optimism, Orihime questions if this sounds weird, which he nervously denies before adjusting his glasses and deciding that they should get moving because their loud landing is sure to bring people to investigate soon. Affirming this, Orihime runs off with Uryū as 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi steps out behind them. Back at the sand pit, Ikkaku performs and completes his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. With Ichigo and Ganju left speechless while a butterfly flutters past them, Yumichika sighs as an annoyed Ikkaku demands to know what they are doing before detailing how he was performing his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance in order to give them time to get out of the sand pit. As Ikkaku continues to rant angrily at them for not understanding human kindness, Ganju tells Ichigo that he is going to run away as soon as possible, and when a surprised Ichigo questions this choice, Ganju points out how Ikkaku and Yumichika have much greater Reiryoku than ordinary Shinigami. When Ikkaku interrupts them to inquire what they are arguing about, Yumichika assumes Ichigo and Ganju are scared of facing them. Though Ikkaku is content to let them argue for as long as they like, Yumichika points out that taking too long will result in others coming to take the glory of killing them, which Ikkaku acknowledges as he decides to perform the Tsuki-Tsuki Dance once more as a time limit before they begin fighting. However, Ganju merely tells Ichigo that he can fight them if he wants as he exits the sand pit and begins running away from Ikkaku and Yumichika. After asking Ichigo in confusion if this was a disagreement, which Ichigo confirms, Ikkaku bemoans Ganju giving them trouble and has Yumichika begin chasing after him, which Ganju notes is what he expected to happen. As Ichigo jumps out of the pit, Ikkaku asks him why he did not run away as well and theorizes that Ganju ran because he knew how far apart they were in strength, which he believes is the right decision, prompting Ichigo to note that running away is pointless if Ikkaku is stronger because the latter will just catch him before asserting that his own strength being greater means that he just needs to defeat Ikkaku and keep moving. Admitting that Ichigo is not stupid after all, Ikkaku stares him down for several seconds before drawing his Zanpakutō and slashing down at Ichigo, who leaps out of the way at the last second and draws his Shikai, Zangetsu. With Ikkaku impressed that he dodged this attack and mentally praising his moves, Ichigo rushes forward and brings Zangetsu down on Ikkaku, who uses his other hand to block with his scabbard at the base of the blade and handle of Zangetsu. Surprised by Ikkaku using his scabbard in this way, Ichigo sees Ikkaku swinging his Zanpakutō at him and steps on top of Ikkaku's scabbard before leaping off of it just as Ikkaku's Zanpakutō swings through the air where he was standing. Landing on top of the roof behind Ikkaku, Ichigo turns around and yells as he leaps down and slashes at Ikkaku, who jumps back and hops over Ichigo's subsequent horizontal slash. Ichigo swings Zangetsu sideways at Ikkaku once more, prompting the latter to block it with his Zanpakutō and push it back before running forward to swing at Ichigo with both his Zanpakutō and his scabbard. After fending off Ikkaku's attacks, Ichigo jumps over him and swings Zangetsu forward while upside-down as Ikkaku turns and attacks him simultaneously, resulting in both of them being cut above one of their eyes on opposite sides before Ichigo lands. Stepping forward as blood drips from his wound, Ikkaku requests that Ichigo tell him his name, and upon learning it, he comments that Ichigo is a good name, which Ichigo admits is the first time anyone has ever praised it before. As he explains that men with the "ichi" character in their names are often powerful and handsome, Ikkaku introduces himself in turn and suggests that the two of them be friends, only for Ichigo to decline. Elsewhere, Ganju runs through the alleys with Yumichika following him close behind, and when Yumichika continues to pursue him after multiple turns, Ganju bemoans his persistence and wonders if he will ever stop. Criticizing Ganju's running as ugly, Yumichika directs his attention ahead, where Ganju sees a wall at the end of the alley he is running in and motions with his hand before using Seppa to create a hole in the wall that he leaps through. Yumichika comments on how strange this technique is and realizes that this is how Ganju created the sand pit earlier, but warns him that he should be careful before leaping through the hole as well. Upon seeing another wall ahead, Ganju uses Seppa once more to create another hole to pass through and continues running on the other side, only to suddenly stop upon finding himself standing at the edge of an enormous pit. As Ganju notes that he could have been killed and wonders what this place is, Yumichika appears behind him and explains that it is an old execution ground where the Shinigami would bring Hollows to fight criminals while watching from above. When an unnerved Ganju observes that the Shinigami do crude things, Yumichika asserts that they are not as crude as his face, and upon Ganju saying that he pities him, Yumichika states that Ganju is recognizing his handsome face by calling him pretty, only to claim that he was making a witty joke when Ganju clarifies that he mentioned pity and not pretty. Noting that this form of execution is no longer practiced, Yumichika reveals that those who fall into the pit can never get out and grasps the hilt of his Zanpakutō while deciding that this is enough chasing and talking for now. Yumichika tells Ganju that he can choose as he draws his Zanpakutō. As he gives Ganju the options of being killed by him or dying by falling into the pit, Yumichika requests that Ganju turn to face him because he loves seeing the look of agony on the faces of those who must choose how they die, prompting a nervous Ganju to note that this reinforces his notion of the Shinigami as crude. Back at the sand pit, Ichigo stares down Ikkaku and wipes the blood from his eye, which leads Ikkaku to admit that he does not understand this before detailing how only a novice would remove a hand from his sword during a fight regardless of the distance between him and his opponent as an irritated Ichigo points out that he cannot see with blood in his eye. Noting that even a shallow wound on the forehead will bleed profusely, Ikkaku uncaps the end of his Zanpakutō's handle and scoops out a substance from within it before applying it to his wound while asserting that it is pointless to wipe away the blood unless one can stop the bleeding with a styptic. With more blood spilling from his wound, Ichigo angrily accuses Ikkaku of cheating for having a styptic on hand, only for an annoyed Ikkaku to declare that it is smart and that Ichigo should admire him for being experienced, which Ichigo questions. While Ichigo tries to clean his face, Ikkaku observes that he is a strange guy for behaving this way and not looking like a fighter. As he rushes at Ichigo and begins attacking him once more with both Zanpakutō and scabbard, Ikkaku commends his reflexes and praises his attack while blocking Ichigo's subsequent downward slash with both his weapons. After Ikkaku pushes Zangetsu to the side, Ichigo evades several more of his attacks before slashing forward horizontally, prompting Ikkaku to leap into the air sideways and clash with Ichigo as he lands. Asserting that Ichigo's movements are close in skill to his own, Ikkaku crosses blades with Ichigo above and below before leaping back in unison with him, where he tells Ichigo to not look angry because this was meant as a compliment. , Hōzukimaru.]] Ikkaku describes Ichigo as being too good to dismiss as a novice with natural abilities and inquires who Ichigo's master is, and when Ichigo admits that he is not sure if he can call the man who taught him how to fight a master because their training only lasted for ten days, Ikkaku reiterates his question, only to be shocked when Ichigo reveals that he was taught by Kisuke Urahara. Deciding that it would be rude to kill Ichigo without going all-out if this is the case, Ikkaku slams the end of his Zanpakutō's handle into his scabbard and releases his Shikai, Hōzukimaru, causing his Zanpakutō and scabbard to glow and merge into a wooden spear whose point he embeds in the ground. After proclaiming that there is no time for Ichigo to look surprise, Ikkaku tells him to not misread this, which Ichigo declares he will not, and thrusts Hōzukimaru at Ichigo's head as the latter dodges. With Ichigo avoiding his bladed jabs, Ikkaku laughs and swings the tassel end of Hōzukimaru at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu while expressing surprise. However, as Ichigo continues to block Ikkaku's strikes and assumes that Ikkaku thought he would misread the length of his spear, Ikkaku denies this and pulls Hōzukimaru back before spinning it around and grabbing it near the base of its tassel end, which Ichigo believes is an opening. With Ichigo rushing forward, Ikkaku swings Hōzukimaru down at him, and as Ichigo presses back against it with Zangetsu and gets close to him, Ikkaku commands Hōzukimaru to split, causing it to divide into three sections connected by short lengths of chain and rotate at 90-degree angles as the bladed end moves toward a shocked Ichigo's head. Meanwhile, at the execution pit, Yumichika requests that Ganju turn around so he can see the last expression of Ganju's life because such things make his beauty grow keener every time he sees them, only for Ganju to throw a fistful of sand into his eyes while telling him to grow more beautiful on his own. As Yumichika reels back in pain, Ganju turns the ground beneath them to sand with Seppa, but Yumichika leaps atop the wall to the right at the last second, leaving Ganju to slip into the pit alone. Demanding to know what Ganju is trying to do to his beauty, Yumichika sees that Ganju is clinging onto the hole he made in the edge of the pit and smiles as he jumps down in front of Ganju, whom he mocks for literally digging his own grave. With Ganju losing his grip and falling into the pit, Yumichika dismisses this affair as trifling, only to be shocked when Ganju rises out of the pit while surrounded by a barrier generated by the Reishūkaku he is holding. .]] Yumichika declares that this is some sort of strange trick and slashes at Ganju, but when his Zanpakutō bounces off the barrier, Yumichika is left speechless as Ganju notes his good fortune in bringing a spare '''Reishūkaku before explaining that this is a cannonball developed by Kūkaku Shiba, whom he refers to as the best sister in the world, and asserting that even a Zanpakutō cannot easily pierce it. However, as he notes that Ganju is underestimating him, Yumichika introduces himself as the 5th Seat of the 11th Division, the strongest division in the Gotei 13, and warns Ganju to not think that he is just an ordinary Shinigami as he raises his Zanpakutō. , in the barrier.]] Releasing his Shikai, '''Fuji Kujaku, which curves his Zanpakutō's blade, Yumichika promises to break through Ganju's barrier in a single blow as Fuji Kujaku splits into four blades before rushing forward and slashing at Ikkaku, but is shocked when Fuji Kujaku embeds all four blades into the barrier instead. With Ganju revealing that the barrier generated by the Reishūkaku quickly explodes once pierced, the barrier detonates in a large explosion, sending Ganju flying across the pit toward the other side, where he lands and bounces repeatedly along the ground before slamming into the wall on the far end of the walkway. As the smoke clears to reveal he is unharmed, Yumichika stands and curses Ganju, who notes that it was a clever trick and gets to his feet as rubble falls off his body before bemoaning how tough Yumichika is. After admonishing Ganju for thinking this would be enough to kill him, Yumichika angrily promises to make him pay, but Ganju claims that he cannot hear him and makes another hole in the wall in front of him with Seppa, leaving Yumichika astonished that he is still running. Smacking his rear end to taunt Yumichika, Ganju leaps through the hole in the wall, leaving Yumichika to furiously call him too ugly before leaping over to the other side of the pit. .]] Meanwhile, Ichigo leaps back from Ikkaku as his arm bleeds heavily, and the latter pulls back '''Hōzukimaru' and positions it around his neck while explaining that this is what he expected Ichigo to misread because Hōzukimaru is actually a sansetsukon and not a spear. Seeing Ichigo's arm bleeding heavily, Ikkaku assumes that it is no longer able to hold a sword due to the pain and explains that he would have normally taken Ichigo in alive because he is a nice guy before asserting that he does not get any credit unless he kills Ichigo, which he apologizes for, while Ichigo wraps the cloth of Zangetsu around his hand and wounded arm to stem the blood flow. Confused by what Ichigo is doing, Ikkaku leaps to the side as Ichigo rushes forward and jumps into the air before slashing downward at him, resulting in the portion of the wall behind where Ikkaku was standing being completely destroyed. Expressing shock at this level of power, Ikkaku rolls to a halt as Ichigo admonishes him for speaking as though it is over when Ichigo has not shown him his skill yet, and when Ichigo declares that the fight starts now, Ikkaku praises his choice of words as the two stare each other down. Next Episode Preview Admitting that Ichigo Kurosaki is pretty good, 11th Division 5th Seat Ikkaku Madarame declares that the real fight now and that there is no more time for apologies, but as Ichigo tells him to bring it, Ikkaku attempts to play janken with him, prompting an exasperated Ichigo to assert that they are not engaged in this kind of battle. Characters in order of appearance Fights & Events *The Seireitei Infiltration (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame *Ganju Shiba vs. Yumichika Ayasegawa Powers and Techniques used Hohō Techniques: * Techniques: * * Fullbring: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes